


Put Your Mittened Hand in Mine

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Written for this prompt: "If you're still taking prompts, how about this one for Bitty/Jack? 70. you bought a new coat that makes you look like a marshmallow and you’re scolding me for being outside in a sweater ."





	Put Your Mittened Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RabbitRunnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitRunnah/gifts).



“Bits? Are you coming?” Jack asked.

“Almost ready,” Bitty called, voice muffled, from the bedroom.

“If we don’t hurry up, we’re going to miss the tree lighting ceremony,” Jack said.

“I know, I know. I’m really almost ready. Just not used to putting on all this stuff,” Bitty said, walking, or more like waddling out into the entryway.

Jack barely stifled his laugh. “Whatcha wearing, bud?”

Bitty squinted at him through the thin line between toque and scarf. “Winter clothes,” he said.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Jack said. Bitty was approximately two feet wider than usual, wearing a big, puffy down jacket, snow pants, snow boots, Falconer mittens, toque and scarf. If it weren’t for those big brown eyes peeping out, Jack would hardly have recognized his boyfriend.

“I thought you were ready,” Bitty said.

“I am,” Jack replied. “Just gotta put my gloves on and I am all set.”

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you are not!” Bitty said, outraged. “We are in CANADA!”

Jack looked down. He was wearing his nice fur lined boots. And the sweater he was wearing was also lined and warm enough that he was starting to sweat indoors. “It’s only -8, bud. We’re not going to freeze to death.”

“Is that in normal people degrees or Canada degrees,” Eric asked suspiciously.

Jack laughed. “It’s in Celsius.”

Bitty relaxed a little. “Still too cold for me,” he grumbled.

“Yes, I know, but this will be worth it. I promise,” Jack said.

“You know you don’t need to plan all these things for me, don’t you, sweetpea? I’m happy just spending Christmas here with you,” Bitty said.

“This is also for me,” Jack said. “I want to share one of my favourite holiday traditions with you.”

“Lord, how do I resist those blue eyes,” Bitty said, putting his mittened hand in Jack’s.

Jack blushed and laughed and dragged Bitty outside to the car. “You’re going to love this, I promise.”

Dusk was falling when they reached their destination. Bitty perked up when he smelled the scents of apples and cinnamon in the cold air. The first thing Jack did was pull him over to his favourite apple cider vendor for a steaming cup to hold in cold hands and to warm inside and out.

“This is good,” Bitty said. 

“The best!” Jack grinned, burning his tongue on his first sip. “They have their own orchard and the do everything themselves. You can practically taste the love.”

Bitty looked up at him, eyes shining. “Yes, I can taste it.”

Jack felt warm to his core in a way that had nothing to do with the cider. “Let’s keep moving. I buy Maman a new ornament for her tree every year from the market and I’d like you to help me pick it out.”

Bitty nodded and followed along. They walked to several different vendors, carefully examining their wares. Bitty was the first to spy it, a delicate handmade glass snowflake that caught the light just right.

Jack was just finishing the transaction when he heard Bitty almost squeal in delight.

“Look, Jack!” he said, holding up an ornament from the next stall. Jack accepted the bag from the man behind the counter and then hurried over.

Bitty was cradling a little clay ornament in one palm. It was a hockey stick with a puck attached to the blade. But wait, it wasn’t a puck, it was a perfect, miniature pie, steam vents and everything.

“It’s like it was made for us,” Jack said. He flagged over the vendor to purchase this one too. “This can be the first one for our tree.”

“Our tree?” Bitty asked.

“Yes, after you move in, I’m assuming you’ll want to set one up,” Jack said.

“Look at you, making assumptions,” Bitty laughed without heat.

Jack stilled. He hadn’t even thought… “Sorry,” he said. “I mean...I want you to move in after school...but you don’t have to.”

“Jack, stop, you aren’t pressuring me into anything. We just haven’t talked about it yet,” Bitty said, snuggling into Jack’s side. “I am so looking forward to starting traditions with you.”

Jack sighed in relief and turned to the vendor to pay. A few seconds later, the sound of brass playing Christmas carols drifted from the center of the square. “It’s time,” he said to Bitty, grinning so wide it almost hurt.

They walked quickly to find a good place to stand. The square was filling up fast. One by one the vendors turned out the lights in their stalls. Bitty shivered a little when they were no longer moving and Jack pulled him in front of him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“You know, it would be much easier to hold you in my arms if you weren’t wearing such a puffy jacket,” Jack chirped.

“Oh hush you, not everyone has maple sap running in their veins,” Bitty joked back, unashamedly wrapping himself up in Jack.

The music reached a crescendo and then it happened, the lights came on revealing a winter wonderland in twinkling fairy lights. The tree in the center was at least twenty feet tall and was bedecked in wood and glass decorations. It was stunning and even though Jack had been coming here since he was a child, he was never prepared for its beauty.

“Wow,” Bitty said. “You’re right Jack, this is worth the cold.” 

Jack pulled Bitty closer and they stood in silence just looking at the lights. This, right here, with his world in his arms, was the happiest Jack had ever been.


End file.
